Vincuin (Redux) (5e Race)
Vincuin Dak kiln klak kid-did nikk'kik pract! -''Scorpion, a vincuin ranger, speaking to his party'' What. ''-Scorpion's party of adventurers'' Cave Colonies Vincuin live in colonies, deep inside the caves and temples of deserts, being ruled over by a queen. Many caves and temples occupied by vincuin show very clear signs of their inhabitance, such as shed carapace being left on the ground, or carvings and writings on the walls in their native language. Uneven Forms While a fleshstitched created by a master who knows exactly what they're doing may appear similar to a still-living being of the race they predominantly are made of, those less experienced that create fleshstitched can make mistakes in a fleshstitched's form. These mistakes may include their figures varying from slightly oversized or undersized appendages or patches of various skin colors, to different tinted eyes, and even hair of varying hues. At your option, you may choose to roll on the following table, or choose one of the results below, to determine how your fleshstitched character is constructed. Insomniacs by Nature Wicklings are better at conserving their energy compared to most other races, needing very little sleep to function. Due to this constant conservation, many of them appear to constantly be drowsy and slow, but in reality they are saving their energy for when they really need it. Due to this heightened ability to ignore the need to sleep for a period of time, combined with their natural drive to learn more about evils, and a natural light source at all times, many wicklings choose to read about occult or otherwise evil topics, at night. Vincuin Names Wicklings tend to combine two shorter names into one name split by a hyphen, including the same name repeated twice, with their flame slightly growing as they say the second name. A few wicklings choose to add a prefix to the end of their shorter name, with -ol for male wicklings, and -ai for female wicklings. Male Wickling Names: '''Boz, Der, Gras, Kro, Nos, Oz, Rar, Val '''Female Wickling Names: '''Aja, Doe, Izze, Krai, Mir, Oiza, Vee, Xis Vincuin Traits Your vincuin character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Vincuin stay with their parents for a minimum of three years, but are physically mature at the age of five. The eldest a vincuin can be is roughly around a century old, though a rare few are able to live a few decades longer. ''Alignment.'' Vincuin have a very strong sense of family and friendship, tending to form codes and bonds dedicated to preservation of those they care about, making them lean towards lawful good alignments. ''Size.'' The tail and extra arms of vincuin give them a frighteningly large appearance when all their limbs are outstretched, but on average they are only about a half a foot to a full foot taller than a human, weighing between 100 to 200 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision.'' Used to prowling about in the darkest caves of the desert, you have excellent vision in dark conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. ''Four Arms. You have four arms and four hands. You can use each of these arms as you normally could any other arm, however, if you are wielding a weapon in two hands and a shield in another hand, you cannot gain the benefits of the shield, due to the weapon's size. ''Stinger. ''You have a large stinger, which is a natural weapon you can use to make unarmed strikes with. When you do so, you deal 1d4 piercing damage instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. '''''Languages. You can comprehend, read, and write Common, and can speak Vincuin. Vincuin is a language composed of clicking noises, the clacking of mandibles and claws, and stinger movements. Only vincuin have the anatomy necessary to speak the language properly. Category:Races